


Part Of The Family

by GreenEyes101 (CrushedByARainbow)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, Family time, Fujiwara Shigeru - Freeform, Fujiwara Touko - Freeform, Fujiwaras, Hugs, Kindness, Love, Natsume Takashi - Freeform, Natsume Yuujinchou - Freeform, Natsume is adopted, Natsume is loved, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedByARainbow/pseuds/GreenEyes101
Summary: It's Natsume's birthday! And the Fujiwaras have something special planned for him.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Part Of The Family

It was a quiet evening, Natsume was sat at his desk doing his homework. While Nyanko-sensei laid in his lap and snored away. 

"Takashi-kun! Dinner!" Touko yelled 

"Coming!" Natsume yelled back

Sensei grumbled as Natsume picked him up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in, Natsume was taken aback by all the food and strawberry shortcakes in the middle of the table. He set Nyanko-sensei on the floor and sat down in his chair, looking over the array of food. Were they celebrating something? 

"Something wrong Takashi?" asked Shigeru

Natsume shook his head "No, it's just...Are we celebrating something?" he asked sheepishly. Shigeru and Touko glanced toward each other and smiled. 

"It's your birthday remember? We wanted to celebrate it," replied Touko 

"It's a pretty special day after all," added Shigure

Natsume was a bit confused by their gesture as he hadn't ever celebrated his birthday before. "Oh, um, thank you" he replied

They all sat down at the dinner table and dug into the food. Natsume was surprised to find that all the foods were his favorites. He smiled at the thought of Touko cooking dinner while humming away. It was nice to have someone so caring as Touko.

Once they all finished, Touko got up from the table and cleared her throat. 

"I think It's time for your present," she said. 

"I'll go get it," Shigeru replied as he got up and left the kitchen.

"You didn't have to get me a present," Natsume said, "Dinner was already good enough for me." 

"Nonsense," Touko replied, "It's your birthday so of course, you're getting a present."

"I've got it," Shigure entered the room, carrying a small box in his hand. He gave it to Natsume and sat back down at the table. 

"Open it," prompted Touko 

"Okay," Natsume replied. He opened the box and smiled at the lucky cat figurine staring back at him. "I like it," he chuckled as he showed it off to Nyanko - sensei 

"It looks just like you Sensei," Natsume joked. 

Sensei sniffed the figurine and grunted, jumping onto Natsume's lap. Natsume ran his hand over Sensei's fur and scratched behind his ears, making Sensei purr.

"That's not all," said Shigure, handing him an orange envelope. Natsume raised his eyebrow and grabbed the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He was confused for a moment until he realized what they were for. 

They were adoption papers. 

Natsume stared at the papers as his heart rapidly beat in his chest. He couldn't breathe as he looked wide-eyed to the Fujiwara's. Was this a joke? No, the Fujiwara's were much too kind for something like that. Then, what could this mean?

"Y-you want to officially adopt me?" he studdered

"Yes," said Shigeru 

"We wanted to surprise you," added Touko 

"W-why? I mean-" Why would they want to adopt him? He knew they liked him but did they truly mean it? 

"Because we love you," said Touko, as she went to Natsume's side. "And we want you to be an official part of our little family." 

Natsume's froze as the words "family" hung in the air. Tears began to sting his eyes and he squeezed them shut. Turning away from Touko and pulling Nyanko-sensei toward his chest. He couldn't hold the tears back though and soon they were spilling down his cheeks.  
He suddenly felt Touko's gentle touch that pulled him into a warm hug. Sensei purred as another pair of strong arms wrapped around them.  
The tears wouldn't stop as Natsume felt their warmth against his body. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was so soft and safe. 

"Thank you," he whispered as he finally pulled away from them. 

"We're glad you like it," said Touko brushing Natsume's hair out of his face. "Now, how about some cake?" 

"Sure," Natsume replied 

After the cake and presents, Natsume once again thanked the Fujiwaras and wandered back to his room. He flopped onto his floor and rolled over onto his back. Covering his eyes with his arm, the tears once again stinging his eyes. 

"I'm never going to be able to repay their kindness, am I Sensei?" Natsume sighed

"Probably not" Sensei replied as he plopped onto his pillow. Natsume laughed softly as he closed his eyes. A warmth seeming to lite in his chest when he thought about the Fujiwara's arms around him. 

Fujiwara Natsume Takashi

It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
